jojos_all_star_battlefandomcom-20200213-history
Shigekiyo Yangu
PLAYSTYLE EB = 4, DIFF = 4, TECH = 4, WILL = 3, VERS, = 3, DAM = 2 Maximize offense/defence by sneaking in summons to bolster your swarm of ‘Stands’. Make use of OTG moves for damage and meter. While Shigekiyo is a ‘Stand’ character, he is always in S-ON. Instead, the Style button is used to summon more Harvest to add to your swarm. Each special uses up part of your swarm, so in order to be a constant threat, he’ll have to fit S presses inside of combos and blockstrings. He can also switch his swarm from offensive modeATK(236S) or defensive modeDEF(214S) which changes what special moves he can do. His normals stay the same in both modes. Shigekiyo main special is DEF 214A, which creates a multi-hit absorption barrier. It can then be followed up with 6A, which throws a projectile. This projectile can hit OTG. Depending on how many Harvest units you use, this move can be used as a combo starter or extender. This move is his greatest offensive tool as well, as the more beefy versions have big blockstun. ATK’s main move is 214A, a low hitting projectile that hits OTG. The H version in particular is damaging and builds a lot of meter. Lastly, there is universal 623A. It sends Harvest to drop a projectile on the opponent’s head. This is used mostly for okizeme setups. The H version can be used for taunt combos. ATK has a command throw 41236A as well and both ATK and DEF have a basic projectile moves. Shigekiyo is small in in size and his quick forward and back runs can make him evasive. While his damage seems abysmal at first, his OTG moves, including HHA and GHA, turns combos into damaging ones. With careful S presses and high meter gain, he can maintain constant safety and pressure. These strengths, however, can be his weaknesses. While it is possible to combo into and out of S presses, these combos involve tight links. Incorporating S presses into blockstrings can create holes for the opponent to take advantage of unless you mix it up. While he does more damage than he seems, it still lags behind the cast due to damage scaling. Lastly, running out of Harvest can lock out parts of his moveset, leaving him extra vulnerable. PROS * Small character combined with good movement and defensive tools makes him hard to touch. * DEF 214A > 6A is a great all in one package. Blockstrings, frame traps, combos, combo starter, shield counter. * OTG moves allow him to convert most HKDs into decent damage. * Builds meter very fast. * HHA and GHA refills Harvest stock fully. CONS * Small character means bigger juggle combos for the opponent. * All specials cost Harvest, making you constantly restock to pose a threat. * Running out of Harvest leaves you vulnerable. * Fitting Harvest restocking with S can create openings, turns combos into hard links. * Lower health. * Damage sailing caps most combos at around 50%. Combos Meterless combos Offensive and Defensive mode 5L>5M>2H>623H>Taunt(>5L>5M>wait a bit)>5H: Shigekiyo's taunt combo, without any meter. As it is it deals 173 damage. Depending on the character, you can also do 5L>5M>5H after the taunt, but since it's character specific, you could simply learn to do 5H, which works on everyone. I'll eventually make a list of who can be hit by the said 5LMH after the taunt. If it's one of those character you can do a 5LMH after your Taunt on, this combo deals 209 damage. Offensive mode 5L>5M>5H>236H: Deals 155 damage, ends in a hard knockdown, and gives you time to call back two Harvest units safely. 5L>5M>2H>214H: Deals 145 damage, ends in a hard knockdown, and gives you time to call back one Harvest unit safely. It also builds 1/3 of meter, which is really good. 5L>5M>5H>41236M>214L: Deals 173 damage, ends in a hard knockdown, and gives you time to call back two harvest units safely. I think it's the best meterless combo Shigekiyo has on Offensive mode. Throw/Back throw>214H: Deals 158 damage, ends in a hard knockdown, and gives you time to call back two Harvest units safely. It builds 1/3 of meter. Defensive mode 5L>5M>5H>214M>6L/M/H: Deals 123 damage. You gotta be a bit fast to combo into the follow up, but it works. 5L>5M>5H>214H>6L/M/H: Deals 100 damage and knocks your opponent far away, which gives you time to two Harvest units safely and, depending on the character, even three. 5L>5M>5H>41236L: Deals 108 damage and knocks your opponent down. You have time to backdash and call the Harvest unit you just used back. 41236L>41236L>taunt: It's distance specific, but it can work. You gotta be a bit farther than mid screen to have enough time to taunt before the second attack has reached your opponent. You gotta taunt when Harvest is almost there. Deals 80 damage. One-meter combos Offensive and Defensive mode 5L>5M>2H>623H>Taunt(>5L>5M>wait a bit)>5H>HHA: Shigekiyo's best one meter combo, and it even keeps it in both his modes. It deals 337 damage (360 if you can do 5LMH on him) and refills all of your Harvest units instantly, as it ends with your HHA. This combo also makes pointless almost every 2 meter combo he could do, since the damage output would be about the same. Offensive mode 5L>5M>5H>236L>HHA: Shigekiyo's Offensive mode Easy Beat, you can perform it by simply mashing 5L five times. Deals 259 damage. 5L>5M>5H>214L>HHA: Shigekiyo's second best one-meter Offensive mode combo. Deals 285 damage. Defensive mode 5L>5M>5H>214L>6L/M/H>HHA: Shigekiyo's Defensive mode Easy Beat, you can perform it by simply mashing 5L six times. Deals 265 damage. 214M>6L/M/H>HHA: The combo you're going to use the most on Defensive mode: wait them to hit your shield, then punish them with its follow up and combo into your HHA. Deals 181 damage. Since the M version keeps on hitting your opponent for a while, you'll not only have an easier time to input your HHA, but you'll also be able to combo it if your opponent is a bit far (while a combo with 214L, despite doing a bit more damage, would only work if your opponent is in front of you). Two-meters combos Offensive and Defensive mode These are the only two-meters combos you want to use, really. Any other attempt will end up doing less damage than Shigekiyo's one-meter Taunt combo, so it's not worth it. 5L>5M>5H>GHA: Clean and simple, jab into GHA. The only reason to use this one over the following one is if you want to be really sure to deal some solid damage to your opponent, or if you know that he is going to die anyway for this. Deals 363 damage. 5L>5M>2H>623H>Taunt(>5L>5M>wait a bit)>5H>GHA: Same as the HHA one, but ending in the GHA. It deals 470 damage (504 if you can do 5LMH after your Taunt). Three-meters combos Offensive and Defensive mode 5L>5M>5H>Puttsun Cancel>5L>5M>2H>623H>Taunt(>5L>5M>wait a bit)>5H>GHA: The only "decent" use of three meters in a single combo I've found for Shigekiyo. It's a shame 623H requires three Harvest units, or one could add a Special before that Puttsun Cancel. Anyway, this combo deals 538 damage (559 if you can do 5LMH on him). Category:Characters